Hiseuteliui Baljag: Prolog
by G6 YuriMasochist
Summary: masih prolognya


**Annyeong haseo~**

**I'm newbie ^o^**

**Aku punya fanfic dan ini prolognya**

**So, jangan lupa RnR okay ^^**

* * *

**Hiseuteliui Baljag: Prolog**

Rintik hujan turun deras dari langit menghantam bumi malam itu. Tidak ada bintang yang terlihat menghiasi langit. Bulan tertutup kabut tebal. Begitu pula dengan pengelihatan seorang namja muda tampan yang sedang berlari sedikit melompat di jalan itu. Ia masih berusaha melawan hujan walau kabut sangat tebal menghalangi pengelihatannya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam kotak kecil berwarna merah muda dengan pita merah cherry diatasnya sedangkan tangan kirinya berada diatas kepalanya, berusaha menghalangi air hujan agar tidak jatuh menerpanya, walaupun itu adalah perbuatan bodoh yang dilakukannya. Bodohnya, beberapa jam lalu ketika ia masih berada di dalam apartementnya, dengan hujan yang sama sekali belum menampakan dirinya di kota Seoul, ia tidak menuruti perkataan teman temannya untuk memakai jaket ketika keluar dari apartement, walaupun maksud dari mereka agar ia tidak dikenali para fans-nya, tapi jika saja ia memakai jaket mungkin tubuhnya tidak terlalu basah oleh air hujan.

Ya, ia hanya mengatakan kepada teman temannya bahwa ia hanya akan keluar sebentar, nyatanya, ia keluar apartement selama 3 jam hanya untuk membeli sesuatu yang kini terbungkus di dalam kotak kecil itu.

Ia berusaha melindungi kotak kecil tersebut di dalam bajunya. Sayang saja, ia memakai jeans tanpa saku depan, jadi kotak kecil itu tidak bisa ia masukan ke dalam saku celananya.

Namja itu tiba tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam disana tanpa memperdulikan air hujan yang deras dan suara petir yang sangat menggelegar. Matanya mendelik menuju kearah seseorang dihadapannya. Seseorang itu menatapnya lekat. Dengan celana hitam, jaket hitam serta topi hitam membuatnya menarik perhatian di tengah jalan yang sepi disana. Tubuhnya sama sepertinya, basah. Tetapi ia sama sekali tidak terlihat kedinginan. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh namja tampan itu.

Entah mengapa namja tampan itu menghampirinya. Perlahan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekatinya hingga akhirnya mereka sudah berhadapan satu sama lain. Seseorang yang mencurigakan itu tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat mengerikan. Sempat namja tampan itu mengira bahwa lelaki yang kini berada di hadapannya adalah salah satu fans-nya. Tetapi ia segera menghapus fikiran itu dalam benaknya. Entah mengapa ia merasa panas di dekatnya. Rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya sudah tidak terasa saat itu.

Kini namja tampan itu membeku. Membeku dalam arti ia tidak dapat bergerak dan melakukan apapun. Matanya hanya menatap mata seseorang itu dihadapannya. Satu langkah digerakan oleh seseorang itu kehadapan si namja tampan. Tubuhnya kini sudah menempel dengan namja tampan itu. Si namja tampan menelan ludahnya keras. Namun ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun. Ia benar benar mematung.

SSSSSHHHH

Hembusan angin tiba tiba mengelilingi mereka berdua. Rambut coklat milik namja tampan itu tertiup angin dengan cukup keras. Seseorang di hadapannya hanya menatap namja tampan itu. Begitupula dengannya, mereka hanya saling menatap mata. Mata yang kosong. Topi milik seseorang itu tertiup angin. Terbang lepas dari kepalanya. Namja tampan itu semakin diam tidak dapat bergerak. Perlahan, seseorang yang mencurigakan itu mengangkat tangan kirinya dan meletakannya di dada si namja tampan. Menekannya sedikit keras. Namja tampan melirik ke dadanya dan kemudian pandangannya kembali kearah seseorang itu. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian berbisik,

"Etoimoi?"

Mata namja tampan itu membulat lebar. Merasakan sesuatu yang aneh merasuki dirinya. Ia memejamkan matanya. Menahan rasa sakit yang tiba tiba menerpa seluruh tubuhnya. Ia terjatuh, tangan kirinya menekan dadanya sendiri. Matanya terpejam, mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasakan kembali kedinginan, ia merasakan kembali air hujan turun menerpa tubuhnya, ia merasakan kembali tubuhnya yang basah kuyup, ia merasakan kembali hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Kedua matanya membuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ia melihat tidak ada siapapun di hadapannya. Kepalanya berputar, melirik ke segala arah, mencari seseorang yang mencurigakan tadi disana, namun nihil, hanya ada dia yang terduduk di jalanan itu ditemani dengan hujan.

Namja tampan itu segera berdiri dan melanjutkan berlari. Ia berusaha menyingkirkan ingatannya tadi, mungkin itu hanya halusinasinya semata.

* * *

Bagaimana bagaimana? RnR okay ^^

Kamsahamnida :]


End file.
